Kirin Inazuma
|caption1 = |username = Sammy#9981|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Arc Thief, the Lightning Arc Hero|age = 15|birthday = December 21st|gender = Female|height = 5'3(160cm)|weight = 120lbs.|blood_type = O-|ethinicity = Japan|hero_rank = Pretty good, for the most part|occupation = Student|school = Yuuei|school_year = 1st|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Arc|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Kirin is 15 years old, 5'3 (160cm), and weighs about 120 lbs. She has a very pale complexion, and light blue hair that could easily be mistaken for white at a first glance- she inherited these traits from her father. Her hair isn't too long, only coming down to around the nape of her neck. While she used to keep it nice and straightened, after developing her quirk, all of the energy that always clung to her as well as the high speeds she constantly ran at, caused her hair to be relatively untamable. There's a "shock" of hair in the front, that always seems to split off to the side. Kirin's eyes are a piercing, electric blue that seem to stay cold and dispassionate, no matter who they're looking at. It's rare for her to smile, her expression usually staying impassive, along with the occasional raised eyebrow of judgement. Outside of the school uniform, Kirin dresses up very modestly. She prefers pants to any other kind of leg apparel, usually rocking cargos for their utility and ease of movement, while still being comfortable. Long sleeved shirts, sweaters, light jackets- all are her jam. Most of her clothes are either blue, white, or grey, and she tries her best to keep to these colors. On casual days when she has time to herself, it's not uncommon for her to laze about home, or even downtown, in her pajamas. Because she values her comfort over your opinion, and she loves her jammies. Costumed Appearance (I'm not really 100% on this one yet.) Kirin's costume will most likely resemble a sort of modern rogue, or thief. It'd be mostly black, with a blue sash tied around her waist. She'd likely have one of those thief masks, that go around the eyes and tie up at the back of the head. Personality Kirin is often considered hard to get along with. When attempting to talk to her, you're much more likely to be met with a silent gaze of disapproval, rather than any sort of actual greeting. If she had to rate her interactions with anyone she's ever met, they would all fall somewhere on the scale of slightly annoying, to very annoying. As you can imagine, she didn't really have any friends growing up, with an attitude like this. Despite all of this, she isn't a bad person. While she may come off as an asshole, or uncaring, don't worry. That's probably just because she's an uncaring asshole. This hero in training's biggest flaw, is probably that she is too lackadaisical. She isn't competitive, and she just doesn't have the drive that makes a real hero... At least, not yet. Kirin is perfectly content with doing the bare minimum to pass in pretty much all aspects of life, and then kicking back to relax. One of her many challenges will definitely be overcoming this behavior. Another major flaw that isn't so easily handled, is her kleptomania. Sometimes she will come upon an almost irresistible urge to steal something, and most of the times it can't just be ignored. Luckily, stealing anything works, even just a pencil from the kid sitting next to her, who just left to go to the bathroom. She is conscious of this flaw and hates it, but doesn't know how to stop it. She will always return anything that she takes, out of both obligation and guilt. Of course she usually tries to go about both stealing, and returning an item, without being spotted. Kirin enjoys candy, and she will often be seen with either a lollipop, or chewing on bubblegum. She loves rain and snow- she could sit outside in either of them doing nothing for hours, just standing/lying around. She has a secret passion for singing and playing the guitar, though she wouldn't be caught dead preforming in front of anyone else. Her music is electric... Quite literally. Her favorite food is Chicken tikka masala. She doesn't really mind super hyper or excitable people, despite the fact that they're pretty much the opposite of her personality- rather, she finds the most annoying people are criminals that bother ruining things for others in the first place. If not for them, she feels like she could definitely relax a lot more. She'll probably think the school professors are just as annoying though, hahah. Character Background Kirin grew up as the daughter of a quirkless father. Seeing her quirk develop, Mr. Inazuma immediately recognized that she had the potential to be a great hero, who could really help people out. He tried his best to shape her into the hero that he could never be, but found her lack of motivation disheartening. Considering he'd never been a hero himself, Mr. Inazuma didn't exactly know how train a hero himself, so things really didn't work out there... There's a pretty awkward and uncomfortable rift between Kirin and her father to this day, due to just how hard he pushed, and failed the homebrew attempt at hero training. Finally, as Kirin began her high school years, her father had a brilliant idea. If he couldn't train her himself, he'd just send her off to a prestigious hero school, U.A! Kirin didn't want to go initially, but finally decided to go through with it, in hopes of mending the bond between her and her father. At first, this will be her only motivation for attending, but I'm sure that seeing actual villains/heroes at work, and making real friends at the school will be more than enough to get her to warm up to the hero idea some more. She spent most of her childhood separated from other kids, being homeschooled by her father and uncle. Thanks to this, she is not very used to the public school environment. Character Aspects # Strong Willed # Kleptomaniac # Bleeding Heart Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk '''Arc As the user goes about their daily life doing literally anything, their body stores up energy. The user of this quirk can then use this energy to enhance their movements, effectively granting them super speed. In extreme cases, the energy can be used offensively, but this always results with the user's body shutting down immediately afterwards. This energy appears visually in the form of blue electricity. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Gear Category:Inactive